Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method for fabricating a base for a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a base with a radio-frequency (RF) device embedded therein for a semiconductor package.
Description of the Related Art
In high-speed applications (e.g. radio-frequency (RF) applications), the conventional RF device comprises several discrete RF chips and other active or passive devices (such as inductors, antennas, filters, power amplifiers (PAs), decoupling or matching circuits) mounted on an RF main die. However, the on-wafer inductors of the conventional RF device are formed of aluminum (Al), and the thickness of the on-wafer inductors is limited by the fabrication processes of the conventional RF device. Therefore, inductors of the conventional RF device, also referred to as on-wafer inductors, suffer from large area consumption and a low quality factor (Q-factor). Also, the size of the RF main die and the number of die-per-wafer of the conventional RF device cannot be reduced.
Thus, a novel RF device package is desirable.